Living In My Childhood
by Shruts
Summary: OS written for my bestie Kashaf.. Luv ya! Sryyy for a VRYYY late gift! As the name suggests, this OS revolves around former and current CID cast's childhood... :D :D R n R :D :D


**Hiii guys! With a new OS now. Especially for my Kashaf, but I call you Kitty : ) **

**So, Kitty dear, howz u? I know I am really vry late, but kya karu, I didn't get time… Behen maanke maaf kardo PLZZ! OK, as a punishment, maine ek aur couple add kiya hai… it's called ViShaf… arey, u n Vineet! Happy?**

**OK, so the plot is somewhat similar to my Innocence. But thoda different hai. **

**Lemmi clear everything now…**

**Once upon a time, ACP sir, that's ACP Shivaji Pradyuman, and his wife, Aashka, used to run an orphanage. Now, this is the place where our CID officers used to live. **

**OK, current time, DaReya and AbhiRika are married, n KeVi n IshYant are engaged… Vineet have realized his feelings for Kashaf, who has recently joined as an Inspector, but is scared to confess. Kashaf have some feelings for him but can't name them...**

**One day at the bureau grounds. I mn, the entrance ka pavement to the bureau ki building.**

**Jahan CID ki cars r parked… samjhe?**

**EK min! guys, if u want u can skip this thing. Just get on reading where … lines are made. The main thing starts from there. :D **

**Aayee- Hayee, romance!**

**Song:- Mera mann…. From Nautanki Saala…**

_Hmmmm…._

**Girls (Tarika, Shreya, Purvi and Ishita) got out of the car and guys (Abhijeet, Daya, Kavin and Dushyant… n even Vineet) were waiting for them… **

**Vineet was expecting Kashaf also, but she didn't come… **

_Tujhse Hi To Mili Hai Raahat _**(Daya…)**_  
Tu Hi To Meri Hai Chaahat _**(Shreya smiles and removes her goggles)**_  
Tujhse Hi To Judi Zindagi _**(She comes near him and Daya holds her hand)**

_Teri Yaadein Hain Kuch Adhoori _**(Abhijeet is staring at Tarika as she comes near) **_  
Saans Aadhi Hai Kuch Hai Poori _**(She smiles at him)**_  
Aankhon Mein Hai Kaisi Yeh Nami _**(And feels shy and blushes)**

_Mera Mann Kehne Laga _**(Ball dance jaisa hi kuch…)**_  
Paas Aake Na Tu Door Ja  
Chhoone De Honth Tere  
Zaraa Saanson Mein Apni Basa_

__**Vineet is looking for Kashaf… **

_Hmmm _**(Purvi and Ishita gets out of the car)**_  
Tujhe Apnaa Banaa Loon _**(Kavin comes running near Purvi)**_  
Tujhe Tujh Se Chura Loon _**(And lifts her up, in his arms..)**_  
Tujhe Khud Mein Chhupa Loon _**(And takes round)**_  
_**Purvi shocked…**_  
Sahibaa…  
_**Ishita giggles at KeVi…**_  
Ek Mujh Pe Karam Ho _**(But Dushyant comes from behind)**

_Tu Hi Mera Sanam Ho _**(She turns)**_  
Teri Mujh Pe Nazar Ho _**(Before she could say anything he hugs her)**_  
Sahiba _**(Even Ishu shocked…)**_  
_**Bechara Vineet Kashaf ke bina pagal ho gaya…**

**Vineet's imagination…**_  
Mar Main Jaaunga Reh Na Paaun _**(He's standing alone blind folded) **

_Gham Judaai Ka Seh Na Paaun _**(On the pavement of the parking grounds)**_  
Aye Tujhe Pyaar Ka Vaasta _**(Trying to find Kashaf)**

_Teri Yaadein Hai Kuch Adhoori _**(Kashaf comes there smiling… Vineet feels her presence)**_  
Saans Aadhi Hai Kuch Hai Poori _**(She moves her hand thru his right side of his neck)**_  
Aankhon Mein Hai Kaisi Yeh Nami _**(And then on collar bone to his left shoulder)**

_Raat Ke Chaand Tale _**(She kept walking thus he felt her going)**_  
Aagosh Mein Meri Tu Aa _**(He holds her hand and automatically his blind fold is falls off )**

_Baahon Mein Lelo Mujhe _**(He pulls her toward him)**_  
Zaraa Sapno Mein Apne Basaa _**(Eye lock)**_  
Mera Mann Kehne Laga _**(He feels a nudge)**_  
Paas Aake Na Tu Door Ja _**(Suddenly Kashaf vanishes and Vineet comes out of his imagination…)**_  
Chhoone De Honth Tere _**(and realizes he was holding a broom in his arms :P :P )**_  
Zaraa Saanson Mein Apni Basaa_ **(All the four couples were there, teasing him, and he was blushing…) **

**In the bureau…**

**ACP sir enters the bureau… Duo were working on a file, Ishyant were telling horror stories to Freddy and Pankaj, scaring their hearts out, and Kevi were flirting, Vineet is staring at something… **

**ACP sir: **Sab suno…

**Everyone, except Vineet, stops their work…**

**ACP sir: **Haan toh… Vineet?

**He comes out of his world.**

**Vineet: **Y..y..yes sir…

**ACP sir: **Jaisa ki hum sab jaante hai… Kal Kashaf ka b'day hai. Aur main chahta hu ki hum usske liye ek surprise party plan kare…

**Vineet Pov: **OMG! Itna special din main kaise bhool gaya! Par anyways, maza aaega, yahi sahi mauka hai Vineet…

**Daya: **Sir party hamare ghar karte hai… aur kal Kashaf wahi bulate hai… aur arrangements hum sab kar lenge…

**ACP sir: **Thik hai…

**He looks at his watch…**

**ACP sir: **Ab chalo mujhe late ho raha hai… uss DCP ke saath meeting hai…

**Everyone: **Yes sir…

**Next morning…**

**Kashaf enters the bureau and is astonished to find it empty…**

**Kashaf pov: **Aaj mera bday hai, and mujhe wish karne ke bajae… koi hai hi nahi bureau mein!

**She waited for some time. Then her phone rings. Shreya…**

**She picks it up.**

**Kashaf: **Hello Shreya?

**Shreya: **Hello Kashaf, tum bureau mein ho?

**Kashaf: **Haan, kyu? Aur tum itni tensed kyu lag rahi ho?

**Shreya: **Kashaf, I think Daya ko kuch ho gaya hai, plzz tum jaldi yaha aao.

**Without any questioning, she fled to DaReya's place…**

**At DaReya's residence…**

**Kashaf reached the place, and finds the door of the house ajar…**

**Kashaf pov: **Door khula hai?

**She pushes the door and it opens. She finds herself in a dark place…**

**Suddenly the door shuts with a loud bang. She jumps.**

**…**

**Next minute she sees the hall filled with bright lights, her colleagues smiling at her. She notices Vineet and she smiles.**

** Everyone: **Happy birthday Kashaf!

**She was shocked.**

**She was taken to a room to change into the beautiful blue gown which Purvi and Shreya offered. **

**She looks like a princess.**

**Cake was cut and everyone enjoyed singing and dancing and playing games.**

**ACP sir produced a big album. **

**Daya: **Sir, kya hai wo?

**ACP sir: **Kud hi dekh lo…

**He opened the album. On the first page, it was a group pic of Abhirika, Dareya, Sachin, Kevi, Ishyant, Pankaj, Nikhil, Divya and Vineet's childhood, along with ACP sir and his wife, Aashka. They were newly married at that time, and ACP sir had thick black hair on his head :P**

**It was an old pic. ACP sir and Aashka aunty were sitting on the sofa, Duo (9 yrs) behind them, Shreya and Tarika (6 yrs) on the either sides of duo, Sachin (3 yrs) and KeVi and Dushyant (2 yrs) beside the sofa, Vineet and Nikhil (1 ½ yr) and Pankaj(1 yr) were sitting down on the floor. Aashka aunty and ACP sir were carrying two babies, who were Ishita and Divya. Nakul was not yet born :P… So cute they looked!**

**Kashaf: **OoO!

**ACP sir laughs.**

**Kashaf: **Sir yeh toh…

**Abhi: **Haan Kashaf, yeh hamare bachhpan ka photo album hai.

**Kashaf gave a confused look.**

**ACP sir tells her about their connection. Now she is even more shocked to find that all except her in CID were living with ACP sir from their childhood. **

**ACP sir flips the page. **

**It was a pic of two sweet boys of about 3 yrs, playing with colours and paper.**

**Kashaf: **Sir?

**ACP sir: **Kashaf yeh tumhare sincere seniors, Daya aur Abhijeet hai…

**Duo looked at each other, remembering that incident…**

**FLASHBACK…**

**Duo were drawing pictures on paper with their little hands, inside the house. **

**Daya: **Abhi! Yeh dekh! Maine kya banaya!

**Abhi: **Kya banaya? Dikha…

**Daya shows him his paper. It was a pic of two boys, and two girls.**

**Abhi (pointing his little finger on the boys): **Daya, yeh kaun hai?

**Daya: **Yeh tu hai, yeh main hu, aur ye Shreya aur Tarika.

**Abhi: **Kitna achha banaya hai!

**Daya smiles. **

**Daya: **Dekha! Papa **(ACP sir)** ne mujhe sikhaya hai!

**Abhi:** Daya mujhe bhi karke de na plzz!

**Daya: **Nahi, tu kudh hi kar.

**Abhi: **Daya plzz…

**Daya: **Nahi, Mommy kya kehti hai? Apna kaam khud karna chahiye.

**Abhi: **Daya plzzz… mujhe nahi aa raha tum karke do naa!

**Daya: **Nahi.

**Abhi: **Toh thik hai Katti!

**U know na, wo bachhe log karte hai katti batti n all…**

**Daya: **Achha thik hai main karke deta hu. Par mujhse Katti mat hona.

**FLASHBACK ENDS…**

**Duo remembered that incident and smiled at each other. **

**Kashaf flips the page.**

**Next pic… **

**A cute boy, of about 4 yrs, is cover with cake and chocolate, with a destroyed cake on the table.**

**Sachin was blushing…**

**Kashaf: **OMG! Sir yeh kaun hai!

**Abhijeet: **Yeh Sachin ka 4th bday ka pic hai…

**Kashaf: **Sachin, tumpe cake ki barish hui thi?

**Daya: **Arey Kashaf, hua yeh tha ki…

**FLASHBACK…**

**It was Sachin's 4th bday. Aashka aunty had bought him a cake but had told him not to touch it until the party began. **

**Duo went out to play cricket, along with Kavin and Dushyant.**

**When the returned, they saw Sachin and the cake's condition like it was in the pic. Bichara cake :P**

**Daya: **Sachin? Yeh kya kiya tumne?

**Sachin: **Daya bhaiya, main cake kha raha tha toh mere kapde gande ho gaye…

**Abhijeet: **Par Mommy ne toh cake ko haath lagane se mana kiya tha!

**Sachin: **Haath thodi lagaya maine! Mujhe pata tha Mommy ne haath lagane se mana kiya hai. Toh maine apna muh cake ko lagakar khane ka try kiya, par mere kapde gande ho gaye.

**FLASHBACK ENDS…**

**Everyone were laughing, even Sachin. **

**Next pics were…**

**Vineet and Dushyant were watching the famous cartoon "Tom 'n' Jerry" vry carefully.**

**Nikhil and Pankaj were riding ACP sir… Ghoda ghoda u know…**

**Purvi was drinking milk from a sipper and Kavin was crying…**

**Last pic was really vry amusing… Kashaf was laughing badly.**

**Kashaf: **Baap re Baap! Kavin tum ro kyu rahe ho iss pic mein?

**Kavin: **Wo tum Purvi se hi puchlo…

**FLASHBACK…**

**KeVi were about a yr old…**

**Purvi was drinking milk from a sipper and Kavin was crying loudly.**

**Hearing Kavin cry, Aaskha aunty came out of her room, carrying baby Pankaj.**

**Aashka: **Kya hua Kavin, kyu ro rahe ho?

**She keeps Pankaj in his cradle. **

**Kavin: **Puli duddooo shhippy eennii! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**He means "**Purvi ne dudu ki sipper chhini**"**. **But Aashka aunty understood what he meant to say.**

**Before she could say anything, Purvi kept the sipper aside, got up, picked up a ball and went out of the house.**

**Kavin stopped crying and picked up his sipper. But it was empty; he held it upside down to see if anything is still left for him. But nothing was.  
Kavin: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Kavin started crying more loudly and threw himself on the mattress. Nahi samjhe?**

**I mn, he was sitting on the mattress and then when he checked if anything was left in the sipper, he purposefully fell on the mattress. He always did this when he was angry. **

**FLASHBACK ENDS…**

**Everyone was rolling on the floor laughing.**

**Kashaf: **Bapre Kavin, bachpan mein Purvi tumhe domineer karti thi?

**Purvi: **Wo toh main abhi bhi karti hu… Hahahahha!

**Kavin: **Haan bas bas, tumhe wo yaad hai jab maine tumhari doll ko tod diya tha?… kya naam tha usska.. Anjeer?

**Purvi: **Angie!

**Kavin: **Haan wahi… Yaad hai kuch?

**Purvi: **Haan, aur usske baad jo halat hui thi tumhari wo yaad hai?

**FLASHBACK…**

**Kevi were abt 2 yrs old. **

**Scene is Purvi and Kavin r fighting. Tug of war chalu hai… but instead of rope, its Purvi's fav doll Angie. Actually Purvi was trying to save her doll from Kavin. **

**Kavin: **Yeh doll mujhe dede Puli! Yeh doll mujhe dede!

**Sholay ko release hue 15 yrs ho chuke hai.**

**Purvi: **Nai!

**Actually, Kavin has a habit of calling everyone by a food item he likes. For eg, Purvi ko wo Puri bolta tha. Shreya ko Sharbat didi, Sachin ko Soan papdi, Daya ko Dhokla bhaiya, Pankaj ko Pakoda… Vineet ko Vada pav… etc etc…**

**Kavin: **Puli chhod do warna toot jaegi tumhali doll..

**Purvi: **Yeh Meli doll hai!

**Kavin: **Pal mujhe weshling (Wrestling) karni hai tumhali doll ke saath!

**Purvi: **Tum Vineet ke telly (Teddy) ke shaath kalo na weshling!

**Vineet, wo was grooming his teddy on the sofa, heard this.**

**Vineet: **AAAAAAA!

**Kavin: **Nai, mujhe Vala pav (Vada pav aka Vineet) ke telly ke shaath nahi kalni weshling. Mujhe tumhali Anjeer (Anjeer aka Angie) chahiye!

**Purvi: **Abhi bhaiya!

**Kavin: **Haan bulao Anaal (Anaar aka Abhijeet) bhaiya ko.

**Abhi didn't come. **

**Purvi: **Dekhna Daya bhaiya tumhe datenge! DAYA bhaiyaaa!

**Purvi ka phir se popat… Duo are in School.**

**Kavin: **Puli bhool gayi Anaal bhaiya aul Dhokla bhaiya kull (school) mein hai?

**Purvi started crying. Kavin took advantage and snatched the doll.**

**He broke the doll.**

**Purvi ki satak gayi.**

**She held his collar by her little hands. **

**Purvi: **YEH TUMNE KYAAAA KIYAAA!

**She kicked him hard… (Bapree!)**

**… Punched him…**

**… N broke all his cars.**

**Ab samajh aaya Purvi di kabse itni brave hai…**

**FLASHBACK ENDS…**

**Purvi was laughing hard, everyone was. Except Kavin, who has kept his hand on his cheek, coz he remembered how Purvi slapped him that day…**

**Kavin: **Next pic dekhte hai…

**Kashaf: **Hehehhee… ok…

**Next pic was 3 cute girls of about 3 yrs, wearing cute frocks. **

**Kashaf: **Yeh cute si ladkiyaan kaun hai?

**ACP sir: **Hahaha! Yeh aur koi nahi Vineet, Kavin aur Dushyant hai.

**Kashaf: **Kyaa?

**She started laughing loudly. Kavin, Dushu aur Vineet ka chehra toh dekho guys!**

**Kashaf: **Vineet srsly?

**Vineet (going red): **Haan, par tab main sirf 2 saal ka tha.

**Kashaf: **Par tum teeno ne yeh kyu pehen rakhha hai?

**Shreya: **Ab mujhe batane do…

**FLASHBACK…**

**Aashka aunty has made Purvi 3 new frocks to wear.**

**Purvi: **YEAAAAAAAAAAAA! Dekho dekho Mommy ne mele liye teen teen focks (Frocks) banae!

**Vineet: **Aley wah! Dikhao..

**Purvi: **Kyuu? Yeh mele hai.

**Dushyant n Vineet were starring at the frocks, while Purvi unfolded them, and folded them again.**

**Just then, Kavin ran towards her, snatched all the 3 frocks and went in the room where Ishu and Divya were sleeping.**

**Dushyant and Vineet followed Kavin. Purvi was left behind them.**

**Purvi: **Kavin! Luko!

**Ishu woke up by this noise and started crying.**

**Kavin kept a frock for himself and gave the other two to Dushu and Vineet.**

**He removed his T-shirt (Girls… plzz, chhota hai Kavin abhi…) and wore the frocks. So did Dushu and Vineet.**

** And they came out wearing frocks…**

**Soooo cute they looked!**

**FLASHBACK ENDS…**

**The 3 boys were blushing badly. Rest all laughing…**

**Next pic…**

**Dushyant and a baby girl crying. Dushu was 2 and the baby was new born.**

**Kashaf: **Sir, yeh Dushyant hai, par yeh baby kaun hai?

**Abhi: **Yeh hamari pyaari Ishita hai.

**Kashaf: **My god! Par tum dono ro kyu rahe ho?

**Purvi:…**

**FLASHBACK….**

**Ishita was in her cradle crying. No one was there in the room except Dushyant, who was sleeping. **

**Dushyant woke up by her crying. **

**Dushyant: **Aley. Ishu lo kyu lahi hai?

**He goes near her and looks in the cradle. She was crying loudly. **

**Dushyant: **Ishu, lona band kalo. Tumhe duddu chahiye?

**He picks her duddu ka bottle but it was empty. **

**Dushyant: **Aley, yeh toh khatam ho gaya hai… Ab main kya kalu?

**He picks up a rattle and shakes it. Ishu shaant nahi hoti…**

**Bechara Baby Dushu…**

**Dushyant: **Ishe Mommy ke pash le jau?

**He picks her up! Imagine karo, 2 yrs ka ITTUSA bachha, ek 7 months ke baby ko utha ke le jaa raha hai. **

**He made his way outside the room, to the kitchen. **

**In his way came Natkhat Pankaj's stuffed toy elephant. He tripped over it. **

**Kud toh gira hi, Ishu ko bhi le duba…**

**But achha hua ki Ishu fell on him. **

**Guys, abhi chhote bachhe hai yeh…**

**Imagine this now, a toddler boy fallen down, and a baby girl over him.. Funny?**

**But he injured his back of his head. He also started crying. **

**Duo saw this and quickly came there and Daya picked Ishita. Abhijeet helped Dushyant get up.**

**KeVi saw this. **

**Aashka aunty came out of the kitchen when she heard this noise. She was shocked to see the scene.**

**Aashka aunty: **Kya ho raha tha yahan? Daya, Abhi? Yeh donor o kyu rahe hai?

**Before Duo could reply, Kavin ne naak ghusedi.**

**Kavin: **Dahi wala (Dahi wada) Illy (Idly) ko bahal leke aa laha tha. Tab ushka pail (Leg) Pakole (Pakoda) ke toy par se phishal gaya, aur wo neeche gil gaya. Ab Anaal bhaiya aur Dhokla bhaiya unhe help kal lahe hai.

**Aashka aunty samajh gayi. Aap samjhe?**

**Nahi toh main hu naa!**

**He said: **Dushyant Ishita ko bahar leke aa raha tha. Tab usska pair Pankaj ke toy par se phisal gaya aur wo neeche gir gaya. Ab Abhijeet bhaiya aur Daya bhaiya unhe help kar rahe hai.

**Dekha, naam change karne se kya kuch nahi badal jaata… **

**FLASHBACK ENDS…**

**Kashaf: **My god! Dushyant ne Ishita ko giraya tha!

**Dushyant: **Haan, par tab main chhota tha.

**Kashaf: **Haan haan, par ab matt girana.

**Dushyant: **Nahi nahi, ab toh main Ishu ko palkon par bithake rakhhunga…

**He was staring at her. **

**Fake coughs from Duo and KeVi…**

**Next pic…**

**Duo 13 yrs… Daya had broken ACP sir's fav flower vase and now he was hiding behind Abhi..**

**ACP sir: **Kashaf, yeh tab ka photo hai jab Daya na mera plower vase tod diya tha. Aur Abhijeet se saara blame apne upar le liya tha.

**Kashaf: **Ohh… Sir exactly kya hua tha?

**FLASHBACK…**

**One pleasant Sunday afternoon…**

**Duo were 13 yrs old. They were playing cricket in the big lawn. **

**Abhi was bowling and Daya obvio batting. **

**Daya: **Dekhna Abhi. Teri iss ball par kaise six maarta hu.

**Abhi: **Haan haan dekh lenge.

**Abhi threw the ball at him and SIX!**

**BUT! The ball went straight in the house and CRASHH!**

**Duo ke tensed faces dekho…**

**They went inside.**

**ACP sir (Shouting at top of his voice): **Yeh kisne toda!

**Duo enters the house and r scared to see his angry face.**

**The fallen ball steals ACP sir's attention and he picks it up. **

**ACP sir: **Abhijeet! Daya! Kisne maara ball?

**Daya's knees were shaking badly. **

**Daya: **Wohh…

**Abhi: **Maine… I am sorry Papa… wo hum cricket khel rahe the na toh…

**ACP sir: **Abhijeet, tumhe pata hai na yeh mera favorite vase hai. Ab se ek week tak tumhara TV dekhna band.

**He goes.**

**Daya looks at his Yaar.**

**Daya: **Kyu kiya yeh?

**Abhijeet: **Tujhe bachane ke liye.

**Daya: **Apne pe blame daalkar?

**Abhijeet: **Haan toh? Agar Papa ko pata chal jaata na, band bajate teri BAND!

**Daya hugs him tightly.**

**Daya: **Yaar, tu hi mera sachha yaar hai.

**FLASHBACK ENDS..**

**Sryyy guys I m not able to write duo stries…**

**Kashaf: **Sir, aap logon ki dosti toh ek misaal hai hum sab ke liye.

**Duo smiles.**

**It was dinner time… **

**Sachin: **Ab photos dekhke ho gaye ho toh dinner kare?

**Everyone: **Haan!

**Dinner time…**

**Kashaf and Vineet were talking to each other…**

**Vineet: **Kashaf, shayad koi bula raha hai. Main bas do mins mein aaya.

**He smiles at her and goes.**

**Kashaf pov: **Kitni cute smile hai isski.

**She blushes and smiles too.**

**Kashaf pov: **Par main aisa kyu soch rahi hu…

**Shreya: **Kyuki tumhe na usse pyaar ho gaya hai.

**Kashaf was surprised to see the girl gang behind her. **

**Kashaf: **Tumhe kaise pata ki main mann main kya bol rahi thi.

**Tarika: **Tumhare chehre par likha hua hai…

**Kashaf: **Kya?

**She feels her face. Girls laugh.**

**Purvi: **Kya dekh rahi ho? Jaake keh do usse!

**Kashaf: **Par mein yeh kaise maan lu ki main usse pyaar karti hu?

**Ishita: **Jab tum usse dekhti ho, toh tumhe kaisa lagta hai?

**Kashaf (Dreamingly): **On the top of the world…

**Shreya: **Bas toh phir. Tumhe usse pyaar ho gaya hai aur tum usse yeh batane waali ho.

**Tarika: **Haan.

**Purvi looks at the wall clock.**

**Purvi: **OMG… Shreya Tarika Ishu, dekho 11 ho gaye… hume jaana hoga ab.

**Shreya: **Haan yaar, it's too late. I think u shud leave now.

**So this way everyone except Dareya left… Bhul gaye yeh unhi ka ghar hai?**

**Outside…**

Kashaf was trying to start her car… but petrol hi nahi tha.

**Kashaf: **My god… plzzz start ho jaa!

**As usual Vineet came, persuaded her to let him drop her. After a big argument she agrees.**

**In the car…**

**Vineet decided to speak out now. I mn propose her.**

**Vineet: **Aaa.. Kashaf…

**Kashaf: **Haan?

**Vineet: **Tumhe ek baat bolu?

**Kashaf (nervously): **Haan bolo…

**Vineet: **Wo…

**Kashaf: **Hm?

**Vineet: **Tumhara ghar aa gaya…

**Kashaf: **Ya right…

**She gets out.**

**Vineet follows her.**

**Vineet: **Kashaf suno?

**Kashaf: **Haan?

**Vineet: **Kuch nahi…

**Kashaf: **Stop this Ashiqui 2… jo hai bolo na!

**Vineet closes his eyes.**

**Vineet: **Kashaf! I m deeply fallen in love wid u! I LOVE YOU!

**Kashaf was shocked.**

**She was on cloud nine… **

**Kashaf: **I LOVE YOU TOO!

**They both hug each other…**

**MAARNA NAHI! I know confession bahut hi pheeka tha but sryyyyyy aur kuch nahi sooj raha tha…**

**Kashaf! How was it? I know exactly ek month baad diya but yaarrrr m really sryyy! **

**Ill updt all my fics soon… but actually I was planning a break from ff… **

**It's in ur hand… lu ya nahi lu?**

**And yaa guys. Badla- the revenge wali jo stry hai na… Concept mein thoda sa change hai.. the stry which was decided earlier is vry lame… I have thought of a much better horror stry.. starting wahi hai.. but actual stry is different….**

**Batana huh if I can take a break or not…**

**Luv ya guys **

**TC!**


End file.
